The present disclosure relates to the field of vehicles, and specifically to the field of vehicles that transport cargo. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of controlling movement of a cargo vehicle based on a profile of the controller of the cargo vehicle.
Cargo being transported on transport vehicles is subject to damage caused by movement of the transport vehicle. For example, a roadway that is unduly rough (e.g., has many potholes) or winding (e.g., has many turns) may cause cargo within a truck to shift and fall over, resulting in breakage of fragile cargo when falling, if struck by other falling cargo, if colliding with an interior of the truck or other cargo as the truck stops, starts, or turns suddenly, etc.
A transport vehicle is controlled by a controller, which may be a human driver or an on-board computer (in the case of a self-driving autonomous vehicle). As such, different controllers have different capabilities and/or inclinations, which are more suitable for certain environments/routes than other environments/routes.